


'Til Morning

by ResonanceAesthetic



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bisexual Female Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, a lil bit o sin, mostly just kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceAesthetic/pseuds/ResonanceAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen is a werewolf. Johanna Mason loves dogs. What Johanna didn't know is that the dog she took home would turn into a girl the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. central bark

Your name is Katniss Everdeen, and you are an average werewolf walking the streets of a city your family has lived in for more than ten generations. Sure, you have to control an animal that makes up half of your soul, but you are just an ordinary girl. Right now all you want to do is go home and bury yourself in about 50 blankets, but apparently since you’re the oldest sister, you gotta go shopping for the goods. 

The walk to the nearest butcher shop isn’t far—thanks to the wise decision-making of your ancestors—but it’s very uncomfortable since tonight is the night for that super special half of your heart to frolic. You can actually feel the small changes in your bones. What time is it? Mother Mary, it’s nearly 8pm and you’ve been walking for an entire hour. Pick up the pace, Katniss. You awkwardly trot your way to the butcher shop, buy the goods, and get out of there before your face turns into a dog’s. When you’re halfway home, your spine extends. Oh my god, people are going to think you’re a passionate furry who missed the convention. What’s next? Oh, only your spine bending so you have no choice but to slouch like your great grandmother. Finally, home is in sight. You get there just to throw the meat on the carpet and scream a garbled “SORRRHHHY” before dashing out into the night with your mouth morphing into that of a Labrador. Why? Mother says ‘no wolves in the house’. Your next mission is to make it to the greatest safe haven your family has ever known: Central Park. 

Central Park has too much open space for anyone to ever find you, Mother says. You’ve done this for five years, what could go wrong? After completely changing from human to canine, you turn back to see your clothes… which are completely torn up. Great… just like when your turn ended up on your 13th birthday and you tore your clothes up and off in front of Grandpa. He still doesn’t look at you the same way. Back to your uneventful present, and oh no, there’s some chick at the streetlight smoking. Oh no, her eyes are burning holes in your fur. She takes three steps towards you and…

“Oh hey, buddy. You lost too?”

All you can do is cock your head because dogs don’t talk.

“My name’s Johanna. Johanna Mason. Where’s your collar? Surely you have one.”

Wag your tail, Katniss. Play it cool.

“Well, nobody’s reported a lost dog like you. Would you like to come home with me?”

Johanna asks nicely, but she’s tugging on your scruff like your mom. There is clearly no way out of this mess. 

“I only live a few blocks down. I hope you don’t mind the walk.”

You half-joke inside your furry head, ‘I hope you don’t mind me when the night’s over’.


	2. the apartment and the truth

Johanna’s place isn’t all that bad. You’ve been here for about ten minutes and her attitude does not match her apartment. She’s got white walls with band posters nailed to them, a black leather couch that’s been worn down, and a nice glass table with… dead flowers in a vase. You hope she doesn’t neglect you like those poor roses. Actually, where is she? You were so busy trying to sniff the place out for drugs that you lost the owner of the apartment. Distress makes your stomach uneasy. That is until you hear a door open and a loud sigh follow.

“Sorry, pup. I had to find somewhere to trash this,” she gestures to the smoke residue on her fingers, “I’m hittin’ the hay. The place is all yours.”

Oh thank god. She removes her shirt before leaving you alone. Did she just flirt with you, a dog? Welcome to New York. You watch her close the door until there’s just a sliver of room left. I guess she doesn’t want you to get lonely and scratch the paint off of the door. It takes you nearly ten minutes to explore her apartment, and then you get bored. There’s no escape from here until the sun comes up, so you might as well find somewhere to lie down. Your doggie half screams to jump on Johanna’s bed. What the hell do you have to lose anyways? You slide into the room and quietly help yourself to half of the mattress.

An itch in your spine wakes you. The first thing you see is your completely human hand, and the first thing you feel is the chill of the room. Oh right. Your heart races. If Johanna wakes up before you escape, she’s gonna freak. On the other hand, you have no clothes and you can’t just steal them from Johanna’s closet. That’s weird and illegal. Either way you are totally and completely done for. The stirring of the girl next to you interrupts your pessimistic thoughts. 

“Mom? Is that you?” Her croaky voice tells you that she’s half asleep and you have nearly five seconds to run like hell. You make it to the door and then she’s awake. 

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT?”

You turn around. She’s armed with her lamp.  
“Johanna, calm down—”

“How do you know my name? Is this some sick ass trick Finnick is playing? Did a guy with curly hair give you my spare key and hire you or somethin’?”

“Jo—”

“And where’s that dog I found last night?”

“Can I PLEASE explain why I’m here?”

“Only if you include why you’re butt naked.”

“Sit down.”

“Not if you don’t have any clothes on, stranger.”

You grumble and she gets it. She hesitantly walks back into her room and throws some clothing at you. A minute later and you both are on the couch.

“Alright. Entertain me, stranger.”

“First off, I’m Katniss.”

“Johanna, but you already know that.”

“This might sound a little bit weird, but… yknow that dog you found last night? That was me.”

Her expression tells you she doesn’t believe you. Her grip on the lamp tightens.

“What do you mean YOU’RE that dog? That dog wasn’t human when I found it.”

“Then how can you explain having one dog and no me last night, but have one me and no dog now.”

“Finnick’s an absolutely insane prick who insists on messing with my head.”

“If you don’t believe me, call him. I bet you he won’t know anything about me.”

“What?”

“Call him.”

Johanna called this ‘Finnick’ guy. Sure enough, I was right. Her expression softened but her grip on her weapon didn’t.  
“So… can you swear you’re not lying to my face, Katniss?”

“I can.”

“Alright… so you can turn into a dog. Can you do it now?”

“Nope, just once or twice every month. Depends on the moon.”

A long period of silence followed and the two awkwardly tried to notice something new about the apartment. You get the sudden feeling that you need to leave. Your family is probably worried sick. 

“…Johanna?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind me leaving? My family must be dying to know why I’m not home.”

“No, uh… Go if you need to.”

You head out the door, but as you’re halfway there she stops you.

“Katniss? This is a weird question considering what just happened, but… could I get your number?”

“Uh… Sure thing.”

You give her your number and leave the apartment.


	3. the morning call

Johanna hasn’t texted you yet, and it’s been three days since the incident. You often find yourself waking up at an unknown time and checking your phone. Soon after, you sit down and think to yourself ‘this is some John Green shit right here’. Tonight has been extremely odd. You keep feeling nervous as if something bad is about to happen. Then, your phone lights up. You dive for the device and see, yes, it’s Johanna. ‘Hey’ is all the text says, but your stomach has finally settled. You get the urge to call her, and you act on it.

“Hey, Johanna. What’s up?”

“You didn’t have to call me,” she mumbles groggily, “it’s three in the morning.”

“Then why’d you text me if you thought it was early?”

“You can’t tell if someone’s tired by text. You can’t hear them.”

“Makes sense. Anyways, why did you try to reach me this early?”

“I’m bored, Kat. Bored and dead tired.”

Something stirs in you when she calls you ‘Kat’, but you continue normally.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Tell me a story. You’re a girl who can go dog every once in a while, you should have some interesting tales.”

You think. The 13th birthday incident wouldn’t be too appropriate right now, so you just gotta wing it.

“Ok… so there’s this family—the Mellarks—and they’ve been close to us since day one. Five generations have been known to have werewolves, but the kids my age are clueless. Both parents don’t have that dog gene and so the kids don’t either. So I was seven and I was playing with Peeta, the boy my age, and suddenly he points out that I have hair all over my body. As it turns out, my body was trying to turn wolf but my age and my physique didn’t allow it, so my body went ape instead. Mother Mellark wanders in and she let out a shriek so loud the neighbors complained. I wasn’t allowed over there for a solid year until my parents explained everything. Even then, the poor clueless family didn’t let Apeiss Everdeen over much because ‘I was gonna eat Peeta’.”

“Oh my god, that’s hilarious.”

“Isn’t it? My life is full of inconveniences.”

“I hope meeting me wasn’t one.”

Whoa, she just got really serious.

“Meeting you wasn’t an inconvenience, Johanna. I guess we’re friends now, so let’s call it a happy mistake.”

She makes this little noise that confuses you and flusters you at the same time. What is she doing? You try to listen, but most of the noises are covered up by what sounds like the movement of her sheets. 

“Jo?”

“Kat...”

“What are you doing?”

She elicits a high-pitched noise that turns your face red. It hits you: Oh God, she’s touching herself. It’s like she can read your mind, because then she hangs up. Your face is hot. Why did she call you for that? You shakily turn your phone off and stare at the dark ceiling for half an hour. This is fine.


	4. met by fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ im sorry i died

Jesus Christ, you can’t get Johanna’s moan outta your head. It’s so bad you walked out of the house and now you don’t know where you are. New York City is so damn big that there are places you haven’t even seen yet. Anyways, you still can’t stop walking. Where the hell are you going? Only your stubbly legs know. The only familiar sight is the occasional hot dog stand, and no one goes to those things because everyone knows the ‘sausage’ is horsemeat. Suddenly, your legs stop moving. You’ve miraculously stopped brainlessly walking. 

You feel like you’ve seen these streets before. Then it hits you: this is Johanna’s apartment. Dread and embarrassment pool in your stomach and mix into a deadly cocktail. 

“Hey.” Shiiiiit.

You turn around way too fast. Johanna is standing there with a puzzled look on her face.

“How did you find your way here? Don’t you live a little while away?”

No time for excuses, so the truth just comes pouring out. “I think so. I just kinda walked here, or rather my legs did. I guess some part of me wanted to see you again.”

Her face flushes and wow, that’s cute. “Then… why don’t you come upstairs?”

She brushes past you and opens the door. You both silently climb the stairs. The cocktail in your gut makes you dizzy. What’s going on in your head? Just as your conscious wears thin, she sits you down on her worn, leather couch. 

“Look, I’m really embarrassed about that call if that’s what you came here for. I won’t call you again if that’s what you want.”

You took a moment to respond, and you pierce her eyes with yours. The truth again pushes against your lips. “Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who was naked in your apartment. I still can’t grasp how alarming that would’ve been.” 

Her calloused hand rests on your shoulder. “Well, I was the one who put you in that situation. I took you home without knowing who you were, and you obviously couldn’t talk to me because dogs don’t talk and you had to keep your cover.”  
She begins to slightly massage your shoulder. You sigh as your tense muscle is stretched. The concoction of dread and embarrassment subsides, but is soon replaced by a feeling of butterflies. 

“Hey, Jo…?”

“Yeah, Kat?”

“Could I maybe… stay the night?”

“Yeah. I’ve not anything planned anyways.” She rests her head against your shoulder.

What could go wrong?


	5. a little more rom than com

Johanna is actually really hot. You and her are watching some old romcom in her bedroom. You didn’t notice the television there before, but oh well. One’s eyes can miss things when one is naked and afraid in a stranger’s apartment. Johanna is acting really gentle all of a sudden. She’s curled into your side and has her hands intertwined with your left arm. The movie is a blur, because just feeling Jo trace your skin is lighting your nerves on fire. That’s when she asks you something completely unexpected:

“Katniss… Do you love me?”

Blood rushes to your cheeks. You don’t know how to answer. You just met this girl only a little while ago and it was by mistake. However, nothing could explain why your legs led you to her apartment.

“I… I don’t know, Jo,” Johanna lets go of you and sits up with slight hurt in her eyes, “but I think I do. Ever since I met you, I just can’t get you outta my head. I couldn’t sleep after you called me. I can’t function when you—“

You can literally feel your upper body go numb when she pecks your cheek. She pulls away lightly afterwards, but then she rests her head on your shoulder. The hair on the back of your neck stands up because she’s ever so lightly breathing on it. 

“Johanna,” your voice curves into what sounds like a whine. She takes your chin into her hand and faces it towards her. “Can I?” The question is vague, but you know what she wants. She wants validation, answers, and proof that you do love her. And you do, so you comply. You nod faintly. She takes your cheeks into her hands and she smiles when her lips meet yours. You both break off, the meet again, break off, then meet again, and repeat for a while. Something new ignites inside of you when she breaks off to straddle your hips. Then, she has the freedom to wrap her arms around you. She breathlessly smiles.

“Well, I definitely wasn’t expecting this turnout, Everdeen.”

“Neither did I, but look where we are.”

Johanna leans down and meets your lips one last time. It’s deeper than the others, and when she pulls away she softly nibbles your bottom lip. You softly groan, but she turns off of you and grabs the remote. She slides under the covers of her bed and giggles, “How about I find us another romcom?”

You nod, out of breath.


End file.
